<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the war is all around by Narina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125016">the war is all around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina'>Narina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFC 2021 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Meeting, Krovos has a kink for that, Pre-Relationship, Ranken is competent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at war and Ranken has to stop a young Sith from making mistakes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Krovos/Admiral Ranken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFC 2021 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the war is all around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts">NyeLung</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I probably shipped these two since I first played the Kuat FP, so have some femslash. Title is from "Resist and Bite" by Sabaton</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They meet when they are still young, when Krovos isn’t a Darth and Ranken isn’t an Admiral. Later, Krovos will hate her own behaviour but currently, fresh from Korriban and thrown into a war zone, she thinks herself invincible. </p>
<p>It’s not a big mission but it is a vital one and Krovos does not get interrupted when she gives her orders but afterwards, Captain Ranken pulls her aside for a private briefing. She’s not happy – this is her mission, she is the Sith, she should be in charge. </p>
<p>“With all due respect,” Ranken begins and Krovos is a little impressed that she doesn’t show any fear, only confidence. “If we are to minimize losses and maximise our gains, we cannot follow the plan as you suggested.” </p>
<p>She frowns but nods to let Ranken continue. After all, it is vital to learn how to best serve the Empire. </p>
<p>“If we move our fleet around here,” Ranken explains while pointing to the star system map, “we can avoid most of the damage by focussing the shields to the front and attacking the enemies with greater strength. We can send a diversion up ahead to draw their fire and then hit them while they’re vulnerable.”</p>
<p>“I see.” In the academy, they have only taught her about frontal assault – about charging into battle without caring about anyone else. Now, she is starting to realize that this won’t be possible in an actual war, especially in the Navy. Besides, the way Ranken talks to her, with respect but also with honesty that shows how competent she is, is too convincing to not think differently. </p>
<p>“I am glad that you agree.” Captain Ranken smiles and Krovos finds herself wanting to please her. She has been assigned to this post but now she is determined to <i>earn</i> it. </p>
<p>“We will follow your plan,” she decides. “If anything goes wrong, I will follow your command.”</p>
<p>“You are in charge here, my Lord.”</p>
<p>Krovos allows herself a light smile. “Then I will command the troops after following your advice.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>